The Incredible Avengers 2
by MarvelousManiac
Summary: Months after Syndrome's Omnidroid attack, CEO of Devtech, Winston Deavor, hires Elastigirl and Spider-Man to help legalize Superheroes. Meanwhile, a new villain named Screenslaver rises along with a villain that Spidey thought was long gone, the Green Goblin!
1. BEHOLD THE UNDERMINER!

**A/N: Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! The first ACTUAL chapter of Incredible Avengers 2. Keep in mind that I do not own Marvel or Disney. This is completely fan-made. Before we get on to the story. I just want to give a moment to honor the great Stan 'The Man' Lee. He has recently been reported to be dead. And I just want to say that Stan was most definitly 'The Man'. And I just want to thank him for creating my most favorite superhero of all time, Spider-Man. Without him, there wouldn't be a superhero I could enjoy more. We'll miss you Stan! RIP :(. Anyways, enjoy the fanfic and...Excellcior!**

* * *

After getting his 2nd place trophy, Dash's family and the others was proud of him. They were then about to go back home when suddenly, a giant drill, well, drilled out of the ground. The drill seemed to have two sides for drilling. A man then emerged from the drill. The man looked to be a human sized mole wearing a miner uniform.

"BEHOLD! THE UNDERMINER!" The man yelled. "I AM ALWAYS BENEATH **YOU**! BUT NOTHING IS BENEATH **ME!"**

The heroes than started suiting up as the villain continued monolouging.

"I HEREBY DECLAIR WAR ON PEACE AND HAPPINESS! SOON ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFIRE ME!"

As soon as the heroes got finished suiting up, they started going closer to the giant drill and came up with a plan.

"You two," Mr. Incredible AKA Robert 'Bob' Parr said to his kids. "Stay here."

"Wait, should we be doing this?" Elastigirl AKA Helen Parr questioned. "It **is** still illegal."

"Yeah I agree with Helen on this one." Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker pointed out. "We might just make things worse by doing this."

Bob than noticed that the drill was going underground as he said, "We're gonna lose him!"

"Oh alright!" Helen complained. She then turned to her kids and said, "One of you, patrol up at the perimeter, keep it safe. The other will look after Jack-Jack."

"But I thought we were..." Violet began.

"You heard your mother!" Bob interupted. "Trampoline me!"

Helen than formed into a trampoline between two cars as Bob used her to jump on top of the drill as it went down.

"Sorry kids." Captain America AKA Steve Rodgers said. "But not everyone gets a chance to take down a villain."

"Yeah, but you two can just take turns babaysitting." Spidey informed.

Cap than ran towards the city as Spidey swang toward it. Spidey's spider sense than went off as a bunch of buildings blew up and went underground including the bank.

"Pete," Cap called out. "You stay here and make sure no one gets hurt! I'll deal with Underminer!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Spider-Man said with a salute as he swung off.

Steve than went down to where the bank was with his shield ready. He then followed Bob to where Underminer was stealing the money with a vacuum of some kind.

"Underminer! We meet agai..." Incredible was then interupted as he, along with America, got sucked into the vacuum and into where the money was.

The two than tried to get up as more money came through and knocked them down. They then eventually got up as they walked through the pile of money. Bob than used his strength to punch down the door as he and Steve went through the door way to be met by a surprise attack from Underminer.

"GET READY FOR THE JACKHAMMER!" Underminer said as his metal fist rapidly went up and down, punching Incredible in the chin.

Bob than pushed Underminer away as Steve punched him from behind. The two heroes were than attacking the villain from both sides, that is until Underminer pushed Cap away and continued to attack Mr. Incredible. Bob than held Underminer by his fists and launched him backwards into the drill controls, damaging them. The drill was then starting to go up, making the heroes and Underminer fall backwards into the drill. Bob held onto the railing as Steve held onto him and Underminer held onto the door of the pod where the money was in.

The Underminer than bid the heroes farewell as he went into the pod that turned out to be a smaller drill that...well, drilled farther into the ground. Bob ran to go after him as Steve said, "Bob! We'll get him next time! We just need to make sure that the drill doesn't destroy the city!"

Incredible hesitated for a moment, but eventually said, "Your right!" As he and America climbed up to the controls.

"You sure did some damage to this." Steve pointed out.

"Yeah, that's my bad. Let's just see if we can..."

Bob than tried to pull a lever on the controls but broke it off. He then pressed random buttons as he repeated the word 'no'. The drill than emerged from the city and started headed towards city hall. Cap and Mr. Incredible than got on top of the drill where they were met by Elastigirl and Spider-Man.

"I can't steer this thing away, and the Underminer has escaped." Bob explained.

"Man! I just **hate** when the villains get away!" Spidey complained. "Don't you?!"

"We better find a way to..." Helen began until she noticed what was ahead of them. "Bob! The monorail!"

The drill than ran into the monorail, making the train start to fall down. That is until a trail of ice made the train land safely. And that trail of ice was made by a Super that everyone recognized. And that Super was...

"Frozone!" Bob exclaimed. "Yeah!"

Steve than saw a flying red and yellow suit of armor next to the drill.

"Tony!" Steve exclaimed. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Couldn't make it!" Tony Stark AKA Iron Man responded.

"Couldn't make it?"

"Ok, so they might be little concerned about the whole 'Superheroes still aren't legal and we might get in trouble just by doing hero work' thing, but don't worry, I've got your back!"

Iron Man than went to the front of the drill, trying to keep it from crashing into city hall as Frozone AKA Lucius Best AKA Nick Fury's cousin. The rest of the heroes than tried everything they could to stop the drill. Blocking the wheels, jamming the wheels, webbing the drill up, none of them worked. That is until Peter's 'suit lady' picked up something on her scanner.

 _"Peter, there's a boiler inside of the drill."_ Karen pointed out. _"If you take it out, the drill might stop."_

"Karen, I don't know what I'll do without you." Spidey than turned towards the other heroes and said, "Guys! There's a boiler in the drill! If we take it out, we just might end this!"

The heroes than went inside the drill to take out the boiler, Bob than eventually took it out, but as the heroes were about to leave, they noticed the kids were in there.

"What are you kids doing here?!" Elastigirl asked. "This thing is gonna blow!"

"There's no time!" Violet said as she formed a force field around her the others.

The inside of the drill than blew up, making it stop and barley cause damage to the city hall. Frozone and Iron Man than noticed that the police were here and fled into an allyway where they met a man in a limo.

"Excuse me," The man said. "Mr. Zone, Mr. Stark."

The man then noticed that his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Sorry," Lucius said. "But we're not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, especially me." Tony pointed out. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Which isn't fair is it?" The man said. "Perhaps you two should be interested in changing that law?"

"...I'm listening."

* * *

The heroes than started celebrate their victory until the cops arrived and said, "Freeze Supers!"

"Uh oh." Bob said. "What did we do?"


	2. Winston Deavor's Offer

**A/N: We now get to the part where the heroes meet Winston Deavor and get a chance to help make Superheroes legal again.**

* * *

The heroes were than taken to the police station where they were interrogated for doing hero work.

"Look, we were only trying to help!" Steve explained. "We didn't start this!"

"Yeah, but you didn't finish it either!" One cop said.

"True, but..." Spidey began.

"Shut up you menace!" The other cop yelled to Spider-Man which made it obvious who he's a fan of.

"Did you take down the Underminer?!" The first cop questioned.

"Well...no...but..." Cap answered.

"Did you stop him from taking the money?!" The other cop questioned.

"No."

The cops than started leaving the room.

"Next time," The first cop said. "Just leave the work to us!"

"You'd rather us do nothing?!" Steve questioned.

"Without a dought!" The second cop said.

As the two cops left, a familiar face appeared from behind the door when it closed. That face, was the face of Wolverine AKA Logan AKA Detective James Howlet.

" **You** weren't much help!" Peter complained.

"Couldn't help even if I wanted to." Logan said. "I just came in here to talk."

"Not sure we're in the mood." Steve said.

"Just listen, the program has been shut down."

"What?"

"The politicians aren't gonna defend Supers anymore. Today was our last shot."

The two heroes than looked down on the table.

"I'm sorry Steve, but we're gonna have to stay in hiding."

"It's alright Logan."

* * *

Steve than went to his house as Peter went to his. They were both welcomed by the hug of their wives and went in to eat dinner.

"Well, **that** could of gone better." Steve's wife, Sharon said.

"It could of also gotten worse." Steve said.

"Hey! Don't be so hard on yourself! It's not your fault that this 'Underminer' guy got away."

"And yet, I was one of the few people who got blamed for it."

"The cops are just doing their jobs. They're upholding the law."

"Even when one of those laws is against guys like me that handle dangerous people like the Underminer?"

"...Steve, I know you've been going through some stress since Superheroes became illegal, but right now, you just need to stop looking back to the past and focus on the future. For me. For the baby."

Steve than sighed and said, "I know. I just...can't help but think about what all this would be like if...if we were still legal."

"I know. I know. But, you aren't and we're just gonna have to live with it. Take a nap, I'll let you know when dinner's..."

Sharon was then interupted by the ring of the doorbell. Steve went to answer the door and saw Tony standing there.

"Tony?" Steve questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Tony began. "Long story short, earlier today, this dude came up to me and told me that there was a way to change the law."

Stark than gave his friend a card with the name "Winston Deavor" and "Devtech" written on it.

"A meeting? When?" Steve asked.

"Tonight!" Tony answered. "Me and Lucius are gathering up as many people as we can to come join it. Also, remember to put on the old suit. This guys **really** lives the classics."

* * *

 _Later that night_

Steve put on his classic red, white, and blue suit underneath a long trench coat and drove over to where the "Devtech" building was. He was then met by Bob, Helen, Lucius, Tony, Peter, and Logan. They were all wearing their classic super suits that they wore back in the 'Glory Days'. They were all then given security badges to wear around their necks and then they went into the building and up the elevator to their destination. On the way up, Helen noticed that Logan was giving her some 'questionable' looks.

"What?" She asked her ex.

"Huh? Uhh, nothing." Logan responded. "It's just...well, I haven't really seen you in that costume in a long time that...I've forgotten how beau-uh pre-uh GOOD you look in it! I mean, I think you look **really** good! Not in a creepy way, but like...in a more...professional..."

"Logan! Just...stop talking. Alright?"

"Alright."

The rest of the heroes than gave Logan some weirded out looks the rest of the way up. When they arrived on the floor, they were all amazed by the design of the room, from the view outside, to the texture of the floor, they admired it all.

They then heard a voice say, "I...love...Superheroes!" As they saw a man going down the stairs.

"Winston Deavor, I presume?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes, indeed." The man responded. "And of cource, I already know all of **your** names! Well, hero names at least."

Deavor than begun shaking the heroes hands while saying their hero name. He then started to sing a couple of their theme songs as they sung along with him. Spider-Man's spider sense than went off in the middle of it. He then turned to see a woman walking through the door, wearing a white sweater, grey pants, sunglasses, and a fancy hat. She seemed to carrying a lot of stuff that seemed to be blueprints of some kind. She was handing it all to the Butler next to her.

"Can't tell you what a thrill this is." Winston said. "And this..."

Winston than gestured to the woman as she said, "Hello, superheroes. I'm so sorry."

"...is my **tardy** sister, Evelyn."

"And I'm scolding myself, so **you** don't have to, Winston!"

 _Weird,_ Spidey thought. _I know my spider sense is warning me about some thing, but it can't be her. That is unless I'm getting too old and my spider sense is getting a bit glitchy. Wait, what am I saying? It can't be that!_

Winston than lead the heroes over to a portrait of what looked like Winston if he was older.

"My father was proud that I was even **remotely** connected to you guys." Winston explained. "He used to call you, 'the last line of defense'. He was your top supporter!"

Winston than explained about how his father donated to Superhero causes, how he raised money for the Dynaguy statue in Avery Park, and how he had lines that called Gazerbeam and Vironic. He also told them about how after heroes became illegal, robbers broke into their house as he tried to call Gazerbeam and Vironic, but no one answered. His father was then shot and later his mother died of heart break.

"If Superheroes had not been forced underground, it never would've happened."

"Or Dad could've taken Mom to the safe room as soon as he knew there was trouble." Evelyn said.

"I disagree STRONGLY! But, we're not going into it right now. The point is, no one expected **us** run Dad's company. But with Evelyn as designer and myself as operater, we put ourselves into building Devtech as it is today."

"A world class telecommunication company." Frozone said.

"Bigger than ever! Perfectly positioned to make wrong things **right.** Hence, this meeting."

Winston than lead the heroes to a meeting room where they discussed how to make heroes legal again.

* * *

"So tell me," Winston began. "What is the **main** reason Supers we're forced underground?"

"Ignorance." Mr. Incredible responded.

"Hatred?" Captain America answered.

"J. Jonah Jameson?" Spidey joked.

"Perception." Deavor corrected. "Take today for example, with the Underminer. Difficult situation, you were faced with a **lot** of hard decisions!"

"Tell me about it." Incredible said.

"I can't. Because I didn't see it. Neither did anyone else. So when you fight supervillains, like today, people don't see the fight, they see what politicians want them to see. They see destruction and they see **you**. So if we want to change people's perception of what happened, we need **you** to share **your** perceptions with the world."

"How do we do that?" Elastigirl asked.

"With cameras." Evelyn answered as she presssed a button that made a bunch of screens appear and showed Winston saying the last few words of his sentence. "We input tiny cameras like **those** into your super suits."

The heroes than looked at the security badges around their neck and saw the cameras.

"Wow! It's so small. And the picture is outstanding!" Helen said.

"Thanks." Evelyn said. "Designed them myself."

"Imagine taking a selfie with **this!** " Spider-Man joked.

"We got resources, lobbyists, worldwide worldwide connections, and very important, insurance." Winston announced.

"Insurance is key." Mr. Incredible then said.

"Unless it's Insuracare." Captain America joked.

"All we need now, are the super-est Superheroes. It needs all of **you!"** Winston explained. "Come on, help me make all Supers legal again!"

"This is great!" Bob exclaimed. "So when's my first assignment?"

"I like the enthusiasm. But, our best bet is only two of you. That being Elastigirl and Spider-Man."

Elastigirl and Spider-Man than looked up in surprise.

"Better than...me?" Bob questioned.

Helen than gave her husband a disgusted look.

"I mean, she's good. Really, a credit to her...But, uh...You know."

"With great respect, let's not test the whole, 'insurance will pay for everything' on the first round, ok?" Winston asked.

"You're saying what? I'm messy?"

"Well, Evelyn did a cost-benefit analysis comparing all your last 5 years of crime fighting before going underground. And Elastigirl's numbers are self explanatory."

"That's not a fair comparison. Hevyweight problems require heavyweight solutions!"

"Of course. We're going to solve all kinds of problems together. After the perfect launch with these two!" Winston than gestured towards Spider-Man and Elastigirl.

"So what do you say?" Evelyn asked the two.

"What do I say?" Elastigirl repeated. "I...I don't know."

"I do!" Spidey said in excitement. "I'm in! I can't wait to see the look on Jonah's face when he sees that he was wrong about me!"

"I actually heard he's running for mayor now." Iron Man pointed out.

"Wait what?"


	3. Train Chase And An Unexpected Reunion

**A/N: Now we get to where Elastigirl and Spider-Man go to New Urbem, stop the train from crashing and get introduced to Screenslaver.**

* * *

"So what you're saying is, this dude called Winston Deavor is planning to legalize Superheroes, and he chose **you** to be an advocate?" Mary Jane Watson-Parker questioned her husband.

"Me and Helen." Peter pointed out. "Apparently, we both cause less damage while fighting crime. They even gave me a new suit."

"A new suit? What's wrong with the other one? And I thought Stark built all your suits."

"He does! Well, most of them, but I just need a suit with a camera on it so I can show people what I do when I fight crime. That's the whole point of the advocacy."

Peter than pulled out a box opened it and seemed to be disappointed in what he saw. He saw a red and black, two peice suit with no web designs built in. The top part appeared to be a leather button up jacket with a spider symbol in the middle. The bottom just appeared to be black pants.

"What is this?!" Peter questioned. "I'm not dark and brooding. I'm the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!"

"Sorry, who built this?" MJ asked.

"The box said it was by some dude named 'Kalbaki'."

"Well, **I** think it looks great!"

"Yeah, whatever MJ. An old man might be able to wear this, but not me! This is the **last** thing I'm gonna wear!"

"It has the camera on it, doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah...but..."

"Pete, it's like you said, 'the whole point of the advocacy is to show people what you do' and seeing as how the camera is already on there, that suit is your best bet."

"Hey, you forgot that you're talking to Peter Parker here! The straight A student of Midtown High! The guy who designed the web shooters! The guy who deactivated the 'Training Wheels' Protocal on my suit. If I can do all that, I can surely take out and reinstall a small, little...where is it?"

"Could you at least give it a try?"

"...alright. If it'll make you happy, I'll give it a try."

"When does your assignment start anyway?"

"In the likely event that Helen will change her mind, probably tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Peter put on his new spider suit, and went to the garage and saw his new Spider-cycle. He then kissed his wife goodbye as he got on top of his bike.

"You won't have a problem with the girls while I'm gone, won't you?" Spidey asked MJ.

"I've got it all taken care of!" She responded. "I'm just more worried about Bob taken care of **his** kids."

"I'm sure he'll be fine! He **is** Mr. Incredible. Besides, Jack-Jack hasn't used his powers since you last babysat him."

"Go get em, Tiger."

Spidey than drove off in his Spider-cycle (even though he was more used to web swinging) towards Winston Deavor's plane.

* * *

"So Dad's new job is to break the law?" Peter and MJ's first born daughter, May Parker asked.

"No." MJ answered while preparing breakfast. "He's an advocate for heroes. He's fighting to make them legal again."

"So he's gong out illegally while he's explaining why he should be legal?"

"Hey don't get smart with me, Spider-Brat! Where's your sister anyway? She should have been up by now. Annie!"

"I'm here." MJ's second daughter, Anna 'Annie' Parker said while walking in the kitchen still in her pajamas and with the worst case of bed head.

"Annie, you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Mommy, just had a bad dream. Daddy was out saving the day while trying stop a train."

"Annie, it was just a dream."

* * *

Spidey than arrived alongside Elastigirl than arrived at the plane where the Deavor's were waiting. Spidey's spider sense than went off again when Evelyn was around. _Spider sense, what are you trying to tell me?_ Peter thought. The two heroes than got on the plane where it took off and went towards New Urbum.

"What better place to start off than New Urbum?" Winston said. "This place has so many crimes, it's like a Superhero's playground."

"So is New York." Spidey mentioned.

Once the plane landed the two heroes went off on their motorcycles around the city. They then found an allyway where they sat, listened to the police scanners, and waited for crime to happen.

"Seems kinda weird to **wait** for crime." Elastigirl mentioned.

"You said it." Spider-Man said.

 _"It's fine."_ Winston said through the earpiece. _"This is the perfect opportunity for you two to show the world what you've got."_

 _"You now, the Underminer wouldn't have gotten away if you two were the only ones handling it."_ Evelyn complements. _"Just saying."_

"Evelyn, you flatter me, but I'm a married man." Spidey joked.

 _"Wait, you are?"_

"Yes?"

" _You?"_

"Yes."

 _"Really?"_

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

 _"I mean, it was rumored that you and Black Cat were a thing, but..."_

"Wait! No! Not Black Cat! I mean, yes, we **did** have a thing, but that was a long time ago, we broke up!"

 _"Then who **are** you married to?"_

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you now that I know you will make fun of me for it!"

"Whatever **did** happen to Black Cat?" Elastigirl asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. Very funny Hel-I mean Elastigirl!"

The police scanner than picked up a crime happening near them as the two heroes went off to stop it.

* * *

After stopping a few crimes, the heroes found themselves watching the grand opening ceremony of the New Urbum monorail at a distance. Spider-Man, for a moment could have sworn that he saw a flash of green and purple on top of one of the buildings.

"You ok?" Helen asked her neighbor.

"I thought I saw...nevermind." Peter shrugged it off.

Then, as the ribbon was cut, the train on the monorail starts to move. Spidey's spider sense than goes off as the train stops.

"Something's wrong!" Elastigirl says.

"You can say that again." Spider-Man says.

The train than starts to go the other direction.

"It's going the wrong way!" The two heroes said in unison.

"I'm going after it!" Elastigirl says.

"Right behind you!" Spidey exclaimed.

They then chase after the train using their cycles while trying avoid hitting any cars and/or people on the way.

"This thing's really moving!" Helen pointed out. "100 and climbing, how much track is built?"

 _"About 25 miles."_ Evelyn said.

"Then we better stop this train before it goes off track!" Peter said in a serious tone.

The heroes than kept on driving as they saw some police cars chasing after the train.

"No one can shut this thing down?!" Elastigirl complained.

 _"They tried, no go!"_ Evelyn said.

"Override?"

 _"They're locked out of the system!"_

The two heroes than noticed traffic up ahead as Elastigirl pressed a button to separate her Elasticycle in two and jump over the cars. Spidey just jumped off his cycle and used his webs to swing over.

"What about a failsafe?!"

 _"Not enough time!"_

Helen than got an unexpected call from her son, Dash. Helen explained that she couldn't talk as she hung up.

"How much time?!"

 _"Two minutes. There's a shortcut up ahead!"_

As Elastigirl took the shortcut, Spider-Man's spider sense went off as something on a glider grabbed him from behind and flew all around. Spidey turned to see the person he didn't expect to see. He saw a man in a green and purple goblin costume.

"Long time no see, Spider!" The costumed man said with a maniacal laugh.

"Goblin!" Spidey exclaimed as he pushed himself free from Green Goblin's grasp.

Peter than swung around while avoiding his nemises' attacks.

 _"Pete, you okay?"_ Helen asked through the com.

"I'm fine! Forget about me and stop the train!"

Spidey than webbed Green Goblin in the face. The golblin than tried to tear the webs off.

"You're supposed to be dead you creep!"

"It's gonna take a bit more than my own blades to kill me, Spider-Man!" The golblin than used a knife to cut off the webs and threw a pumpkin bomb at Spidey.

Peter than used his webs to grab the bomb and throw it up in the air so that it didn't hit anybody when it exploded. Green Goblin than tried to use the knife to slice Spider-Man, but his spider sense helped him to dodge every swipe. Goblin than threw another bomb at Spidey, and this time, he used his webs to throw the bomb at Gobey's glider, which made it malfunction and fly all over the place.

Peter than remembered what he was doing before and swung on over to the train, which seemed to be in good condition (apart from the fact that part of it was hanging off the rails. He then went inside the train where he saw Elastigirl with the driver.

"You better have a good story!" She said while slapping the driver.

"W-What happened?" The driver said in a weak tone.

A message than appeared on the monitor in front of the driver that said, _"Welcome back, heroes. -Screenslaver."_


	4. Bonus: JJJ Rants About Spider-Man

**A/N: Just a bonus chapter for fun.**

* * *

 _"And welcome back to Just The Facts with Mayoral Candidate and formal Daily Bugle Publisher, J. Jonah Jameson!"_

"Now, today I'm here to talk about the return of Superheroes, and mostly, the return of that wall crawling menence, Spider-Man. Now, first off, this guy called Winston Deavor is running this campaign to legalize Supers. And how do I feel about that? Well I mean, Superheroes became illegal like, what, nearly 16 years ago? And for good reason! That idiot, Mr. Incredible, caused the train tracks to explode, and then makes a huge dent on the FRONT OF THE TRAIN! And also he saves someone from suiside, but the less we talk about that the better."

"Heading back to our Super problem, Mr. Deavor hires two Superhero 'advocates' to help legalize Supers. And to think he couldn't be any stupider, he hires SPIDER-MAN to be one of them! I mean sure it may **look** like Spider-Freak is doing a good job chasing after the train, but then, HE JUST LEAVES HIS NEW MOTERCYCLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! I MEAN, LOOK AT THAT! SOMEONE COULD RUN INTO THAT! WHY DOES HE HAVE A BIKE ANYWAY?! TOO LAZY TO SWING AROUND ANYMORE?!"

"And to make things worse, HE JUST STOPS CHASING AFTER THE TRAIN AND EXPECTS ELASTIGIRL TO DO IT HERSELF! AND THE TRAIN NEARLY GOES OFF THE RAILS BECAUSE OF IT! I'M TELLING YOU PEOPLE! IF SPIDER-MAN MAKES THINGS ANY WORSE, THAN WINSTON DEAVOR CAN JUST KISS...MY..."

 _"Ok! That's all for today everyone and we all hope to see you next time on Just The Facts with J. Jonah Jameson."_


	5. I Can't Believe He's Back

_Flashback_

 _He knows who I am,_ Peter thought. After his Aunt May was found in her blown up house and mentioned 'a monster', that was when he knew that the Green Goblin knew who he was. And he tried to kill May to get to him. He visited his Aunt May in the hospital, the doctors said that she would be ok, but Peter couldn't help but worry that Goblin might go after May again. Or worse, he'll go after some other people he cares about. Harry, Ned, Liz, MJ, probably even...

"Peter?" The teenage hero heard a voice say from behind.

That voice belonged to a very special person in Peter's life. A person he's been dating for a while now. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes that meant the world to him. And that girl was Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Stacy.

"You gonna be alright?" Gwen asked. "I heard what happened."

"I'm fine," Peter answered. "I'm just worried about May."

"Yeah, me too. I still can't believe that Goblin guy almost killed her!"

"I just don't know what I would do if he **did.** Aunt May has raised me since my parents left and died. And she's been raising me since Uncle Ben died. I just...I don't what I'd do without her Gwen!"

Tears than started to fall from his eyes as Gwen comforted him with a hug. Peter than cried on her shoulder as he hugged her tight. Gwen than got a text from her father to come meet him.

"Listen, Pete, I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight." Gwen told her boyfriend.

"Ok." Peter said as he kissed her goodbye.

Gwen than left the room as Peter stayed with his Aunt. Later, Peter than heard a maniacal laugh and screaming coming from outside. He then looked out the window to see the Green Goblin on his glider with Gwen around his arms.

"Gwen!" Peter than ran downstairs and through the exit as he took off his cloths with his spider suit underneath. He then put his mask on and swung through the city, chasing after Green Goblin.

* * *

The Goblin than stoped at Washington Bridge and hung onto Gwen over the edge.

Spidey than arrived and said, "Don't do this, Gobey!"

"All of this could have been so easily avoided, Spider!" Goblin said with a cackle. "If you had accepted my proposal in the first place, it wouldn't have come to **this**! You and I, we could have ruled this city! But now, I will killl **you** and everyone you love!"

"Let her go!"

"I would choose my words more carefully."

Green Goblin than dropped Gwen off the edge of the bridge and flew away. Spider-Man than jumped after Gwen. The world than went slowly around him. His girlfriend, the woman he loved, was falling to her death. Be cause of the father of his best friend, she was gonna die if he doesnt save her. He than shot a string of web to try and stop her from hitting the ground. It did, but not in the way he expected, the web stuck to her neck and snapped it, killing her instantly.

* * *

 _Present time_

Peter and Helen each rented an apartment of their own to spend the night. After that, Peter couldn't stop thinking about the return of the Green Goblin. Thousands of questions were flooding his mind. How can Norman be alive? Does Harry know about this? What's he planning? Does he have anything to do with the Screenslaver? Peter than called his wife MJ to see if she was doing ok with the girls.

 _"Hey, Tiger."_ MJ said through the phone. _"What's up?"_

"Well, I just wanted to check on you and see if your doing ok with the girls." Peter said.

 _"They're fine. May's good, and Annie had a bad dream last night, but she's good."_

"Bad dream? What was it about?"

 _"She said she saw you trying to stop a train. Nothing too bad. Just..."_

"Wait, hold on, **what** did she dream about?"

 _"You stopping a train, why?"_

"Because that's **exactly** what me and Helen did. Well, technically Helen stopped the train, but..."

 _"Wait a minute, you're telling me that whatever Annie dreamed about, it was true?"_

"Well, yes."

 _"Peter, you don't think..."_

"I'm not sure, but you should probably see Stark about it. Oh and another thing, Goblin's back."

 _"What?"_

"Green Goblin, he's back. He attacked me while I was trying to stop the train."

 _"But, how? How could he have survived?!"_

"I'm just as surprised as **you** are! There is **no** way he could have survived those blades! Unless..."

 _"Unless what?"_

"Unless, this Goblin isn't the same one."

 _"Not the same one?! Who else could it be?!"_

Peter's phone than rang as someone else tried to call him.

"I gotta go, remember to see Tony about Annie."

Peter than hung up MJ and called the other number.

"Hello?"

 _"I saw you on the news today."_ A familiar voice said from the phone.

"Harry?"

 _"Long time no see, Pete."_

"Harry, what's up?"

 _"Nothing much, just running Oscorp as always. Also, trying to process the return of...'him'."_

"Yeah me too. It might not be the same guy now that I think about it."

 _"Well, whoever it is, make sure he doesn't cause as much damage as the last one._

"Ok, I will.

" _And Peter, say hi to MJ for me."_

"Ok, say hi to Liz for me."

 _"Ok, later Pete."_

* * *

MJ than took the kids to the car went over to Stark Tower to see Tony like Peter said. It was a long drive but she eventually got there and told Tony about Annie's dream and how it came true. Tony than told his computer butler, J.A.R.V.I.S, to scan her and see what he could find.

 _"Scanning complete, sir."_ J.A.R.V.I.S said. _"It appears that Annie's danger sense or 'spider sense' is not like Peter's or May's."_

"How so?" Tony asked.

 _"Well, she can sense danger **before** it happens rather than **as** it happens."_

"Wait, my sister can predict the future?!" May questioned.

"Afraid so, kid." Tony said.

"Is it gonna get any worse?" MJ asked in concern.

 _"In a way, you see, right now Anna Parker can sense danger in her dreams. And very soon, dreams will lead to actual visions while she's awake."_ JARVIS explained.

"Is there any way you can help her deal with this?"

"Why are you asking **me**?" Tony questioned MJ.

"You trained Peter when he was 15."

"This is different! We're not just talking about a spider powered child, we're talking about a future telling child! And I don't have experience with future telling children!"

MJ than sighed as she looked down at Annie.

"...but I know someone who **does**."


	6. Saving the Ambassador

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving! Now we get to where the Ambassador's helicopter gets hacked by the Screenslaver and the heroes have to save them.**

* * *

MJ knew exactly who could help her younger daughter. Someone who has experience with predicting the future. Someone who also has Spider powers. And that someone was Julia Carpenter AKA Madame Web. She then got in the car and drove to the location Madame Web told her to go.

"So let me get this straight," May said. "There is **another** Spider-person that can predict the future like Annie?"

"Yes," MJ said. "And I believe she might be able to help your sister with her visions."

""She's not a bad person is she?" Annie asked in a worried tone.

"No, of cource not sweetie. She may annoyingly finish your sentence for you, but she's not a bad person."

MJ than got to the allyway that Madame Web told her to go to. She then got out of the car and brought her kids with her. That was when they saw a red haired woman, wearing a red long coat, red sunglasses, black pants, and red boots.

"Hey Julia," MJ greeted. "You..."

"...probably know why you're here?" Web finished MJ's sentence. "Yes. To help your daughter wth her 'visions'."

"Right. So anyways we want you to..."

"...see if I can help her control her visions?"

"You realize you don't have to..."

"...finish your sentence for you? Sorry. Anyways, it might take a little time, but..."

"Mom!" Annie called out. "I'm seeing something!"

"Annie, look at me, ok? What do you see?"

"The Ambassador, she's in danger!"

* * *

The heroes were preparing for an interview with talk show host, Chad Brently. Well, at least Elastigirl was. Spider-Man was just on the rooftop of the building and kept thinking about the Green Goblin. He couldn't stop wondering if he actually was Norman Osborne and what he was planning next. Last time, the Goblin went after people he loved, including Aunt May and Gwen. Now, he has a wife and two kids, which is much worse because his kids are still young and MJ being dead would mean that his girls would be left Mother-less. The more he thought about it, the more he lost track of time (man did he miss Karen) as Elastigirl informed him about the interview.

 _"The show's about to start,"_ She said through the earpiece. _"You might wanna come down here, unless you **don't** want to prove that J.J is wrong about you?"_

That last part made Pete chuckle as he got up and said, "Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

Suddenly, as Spidey was about to head down, his spider sense went off as he heard maniacal laughing coming from near him. He then turned to see Green Goblin on his glider coming straight at him. Spidey than jumped out of the way as he shot a web to swing away. Goblin than threw a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Man. Spidey than used a web to throw it back at him, which Green Goblin dodged easily.

"Nice try, Spider!" Green Goblin mocked. "But, you won't beat me so easily **this** time!"

"Enough games Goblin!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "I want answers! Who is the Screenslaver and why are you working with him?!"

"Working **with**? Your just as clueless as **she** is!"

"Then what are your motives here?! What...did you just say 'she'."

"I don't know. **Did** I? Oh and would you look at that?! The Ambassador's helicopter is flying away!"

Spidey's spider sense than went off as he saw three helicopters flying away.

"It's either me or the Ambassador, Spider-Man! Take your pick!" Green Goblin than flew the opposite direction as he laughed maniacally.

Spider-Man thought about going after the Goblin, but he then realized that there was three helicopters that could possibly have the Ambassador, if he helped Helen, the Ambassador would have more of a chance being saved. Spidey than made his decision, and swung over towards the helicopters to help the Ambassador. He then saw Elastigirl hanging on to one of them.

"The Ambassador's in trouble!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I picked up on that!" Peter pointed out as he hung onto a helicopter with a web. "Which one is she in?"

"I don't know! We'll just have to pick a random one and hope for the best!"

 _Man do I wish I still had Karen!_ Peter thought as he went into the helicopter he was hanging on to.

He then went into the front of the helicopter where the pilots were and said, "The Ambassador's in danger! Which helicopter is she..." Spidey was then interrupted by the sound of a crash he then looked to see that the middle copter crashed into the one Elastigirl was in.

Spider-Man than got out of the copter he was in and went over to the middle one where he was met by Elastigirl and the Ambassador. They then made everyone jump out of the helicopter and I to the water. The Ambassador was then saved by Elastigirl once she turned into a parachute.


	7. Wannabes

**A/N: Now we get to where Elastigirl and Spider-Man meet the Wannabe Supers. (This chapter was re-written dye to me forgetting to add a character I said I would.**

* * *

While riding in the limo alongside Elastigirl, Spider-Man couldn't stop thinking about what Green Goblin said to him the other night.

 _If he's not working with Screenslaver, then what's at play here?_ He thought. _And 'she'? What did he say 'she'?_

Those two questions were the only ones he could think of asking. He also knows that Green Goblin has some sort of plan at work and he's using Screenslaver as part of it. But why? He then noticed that there were people outside holding signs.

"What's going on? Protest?" Helen questioned the driver.

"If it is, I'll bet at least 5% of them are fans of J.J." Peter joked.

"Just a little gathering of appreciation." The driver said.

"Of what?" Elastigirl and Spidey asked in unison.

"Well, of **you**."

The two heroes than rolled down the window to see and hear the people cheering, for them. For the first time in 15 years, the people loved them and wanted them back. The signs they were holding weren't telling them to hang their costumes, or that they were better off without them, they said that they need to come back and that Jameson was wrong about them (Spidey agreed with that one the most). Then, there was this small, harmless little girl that held a sign that said, "They're still out there". Of cource the heroes knew what the sign was talking about, and that put a worried look on their faces. Green Goblin and Screenslaver were still out there, and they knew it.

* * *

The heroes than arrived at Winston Deavor's office where he was just finishing his calls from loads of people.

"It's working! The ambassador made a big speech about Superheroes today!" Winston exclaimed. "Turns out saving someone's life makes a good impression on them. Who knew? I'm getting calls from all over the world! Media awareness is up 72%. The push for Superhero legalization is becoming a worldwide movement! I have big plans for our next move. We're going to have a summit at sea. We'll use our ship, we'll gather leaders and Supers from all over the world and..."

"That's right." Elastigirl interupted. "I'm happy. I'm happy the numbers are up, that the Ambassador is pro-superhero, and that you're happy."

"Me too." Spidey said.

"I'm hearing you're both happy, but why am I not feeling it?" Winston asked.

"Because the Goblin and Screensaver are still out there! And they're planning something! And I'm still wondering whether or not the Goblin is the same guy or if he's just a poser thinking he could just take up the mantle! Sure, a celebration sounds good, but not if you know that your greatest enemy is out there, waiting to make their move!"

Evelyn than looked at her brother and said, "Show them."

Spidey and Elastigirl than looked confused on what Evelyn said. Winston than lead the heroes to another room and the heroes were surprised on what they saw. They saw people in Superhero costumes as if they were at Comic Con. One of them, a mix colored, blue haired woman with a green and blue costume and a blue mask, went up to Elastigirl and seemed excited to see her.

Then a Indian girl in her teens went up to Spidey wearing a blue and red costume with a lightning bolt symbol that looked similar to the one on the costume Carol Danvers AKA Captain Marvel used to wear.

"OMG!" The girl said. "SPIDER-MAN! I'm Ms Marvel! Not the original one, but the new one!"

"It's, uh, nice to meet you." Spidey said while awkwardly shaking the fangirl's hand. "So I assume your powers are the same as Captain Marvel's?"

"Actually, it's like Elastigirl's, you know, all stretchy and stuff."

Peter than turned towards another teenage girl with brown hair wearing a brown fur suit with green sleeves and leggings and...a tail?

"Squirrel Girl, pleasure to meet you." The hopefully not half animal girl said.

"Pleasure's all mine."

Spidey than turned to a black, red, and gold costumed, helmet wearing teenage boy that looked like he just came from outer space.

"Nova, the human rocket." He said.

"AKA Bucket Head." A kid wearing a costume similar to Spidey's said.

"Zip it copycat! Or is it copy...spider?"

Spidey than turned to a kid that didn't seem to be wearing a costume at all, and was holding a pencil and a sketchbook.

"Key Kawaide. But call me Kid Kaiju. I can summon whatever monster I draw."

Spidey than turned to a similar kid with black hair, wearing a black and blue suit.

"Reptil." He said. "I can turn into any prehistoric Dino I want."

Finally, Spider-Man turned to the similar costumed kid.

"Uh...hi. I'm...uh..."

"Your biggest fan." Nova joked. "Obviously."

"Yeah...anyways, I got bit by a Spider and...I was kinda hoping that I could be your...sidekick, but, you know, the whole...Supers aren't legal thing and..."

"Kid," Spidey stoped the youngater right in his tracks. "I sense great power in you. And with that great power, there must therefore be great responcibility. Remember that, and you might have a chance to fight alongside me."

* * *

After the two heroes got introduced to the "wannabes" as Winston called them, Helen started a conversation with Evelyn while Peter recieved a call from his best friend, Harry about his wife's new company.

"Alchemax?" Peter questioned.

 _"Like it?"_ Harry said from the phone. _"It was originally gonna be called, 'Allen Company', but Liz thought that name wasn't really original."_

"What's the company gonna manufacture?"

 _"We were hoping to make stuff to help capture supervillains. In case Superheroes don't become legal of cource."_

"For the sake of the family, right?"

 _"For the sake of the people, including Liz and Normie."_

"I thought so."

 _"Hey...Pete."_

"Yes?"

 _"Promise me that the next time you encounter...whoever the Goblin is...that you won't kill him."_

Peter hesitated for a moment and then said, "...ok. I won't kill him."

 _"Thanks, Pete."_

Harry than hung up from the phone as Spidey sighed while doing the same thing.

Elastigirl than went through the crowd of "wannabes" to get to Spider-Man.

"Pe-uh-Spider-Man!" She said almost revealing his identity. "I think I might...you ok?"

"I'm fine." Spidey said reluctantly. "I just...what is it?"

"I think I might know how to catch Screenslaver!"

* * *

After being horribly embarrassed by her Father, Violet stormed into the bathroom and got some napkins to wipe of her face.

 _I can't believe Dad would do that to me!_ Violet thought. _He brought me over to where Tony, the guy who doesn't even remember me, works! Now I-no Dad has completely embarrassed me and..._

"Excuse me," A voice from behind Violet said. "But aren't you supposed to be in the girls room?"

Violet then turned around to see a Hispanic boy that was at least a few years older than her, wearing a black and white leather jacket with black hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry," Violet apologized. "It's just...my Dad totally embarrassed me out there and...I guess I was so embarrassed that I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

"It's alright, parents are like that." The Hispanic guy said. "You never know when they'll do something to embarrass you. Like show baby pictures to your friends."

"Or mention a time when you vomited all over the place."

"Or when you screm real loudly when going to a Doctor's appointment."

The two than laughed together at their conversation.

"Um...I should probably go, but it was nice meeting you. I'm Violet by the way." Violet then took out her hand and put it in front of her to offer a shake.

"Roberto Reyes." The Hispanic introduced himself as he shook Violet's hand. "My friends call me 'Robbie'. You know, whatever your Dad did, I'm sure you'll forgive him for it."

"I dought it."


	8. Catching Screenslaver

**A/N: Now we get to where Bob tells Lucius, Steve, Tony, and Logan about Jack-Jack's "special needs". Meanwhile, Elastigirl and Spider-Man start their plan on capturing Screenslaver.**

* * *

"We'll have a chemical lab here, a robotic lab there, and finally a biological lab here." Harry explained to his wife, Liz, while walking around the Alchemax building. "I'm telling you, this place will honar the Osborne name."

" **And** the Allen name?" Liz questioned.

"And the Allen name."

"Dad?" Harry's son Normie called out. "Will the equipment here really take out bad-guys?"

"We'll see son. We'll see."

Harry phone than rang as he got a call from his assistant. He then answered the call.

 _"Sir, a guy called 'Mason Banks' is here to see you."_

"I'll be down in a minute." Harry said.

* * *

Peter and Helen were then up on the roof of the same building where Elastigirl was interveiwing Chad Brently. Elastigirl held a device to trace the signal of the Screenslaver's message when it comes on. She also brought a head set so that she could hear and talk to Chad. Spidey borrowed some blindfolds from Daredevil in case Screenslaver tried to hypnotize them. The heroes then waited while the "interview" was going.

Eventually, Screenslaver interupted the interview, and the chase was on. The heroes then traved the signal to what looked like an old apartment building. They then snuck inside where they traced the signal to a room with a multi-locked door that Elastigirl unlocked by stretching her arm underneath the door and unlocked it from the inside.

"Remember, keep quiet and try not to touch anything." Elastigirl told Spidey in a whisper. "And if you see any screens, look away!"

"Actually I won't need to look away because I've brought blindfolds. So..." Spider-Man pointed out.

Elastigirl ignores Spidey's comment as they search the room. The room appeaered to be full of a bunch of weird stuff, including a 'hypnomatic' which just looks like a grandfather clock for a hypnotist.

"Geeze!" Spidey whispered. "This guy has as a big of an ego as Mysterio!"

The heroes than encountered a box shaped space that appeared to have some sort of goggles on a mannequin head in it.

Suddenly, a voice from behind said, "Find something?"

The heroes than turned to see Screenslaver holding a taser stick. Then, right when the heroes were about fight, the box they were in turned out to be a big screen and turned on to the hypnotic optical illusion. Spidey quickly put on one of the blindfolds as he and Elastigirl struggled to fight Screenslaver. Elastigirl got shocked a few times, but Spider-Man's spuder sense helped him to dodge Screenslaver's swipes. Elastigirl than made Screenslaver shock himself and drop the taser.

Screenslaver than ran out of the box as the heroes chased after him. The Screenslaver than unknowingly pressed a button that started a timer as he left the room. He then turned on the fire alarm so that people would get out of their rooms and slow the heroes down. But the Supers managed to get past the people and catch up to the Screenslaver. Then as they exited the building Elastigirl managed to get on top of Screenslaver.

Suddenly, the room of the apartment they were just in blew up. Then, Spidey saw Green Goblin fly away from the building.

"You stay here! I'll get him!" He said as he swung towards the Goblin.

He then managed to kick Goblin off his glider and web him to the ground. He then pulled off the mask and was surprised on what face he just saw.

"Harry?"

* * *

Lucius, Steve, Tony, and Logan than got a call from Violet telling them to come over to their house. She mentioned Jack-Jack having powers and that her Dad needed help. So they each drove on over to the Parr residence where they were met by Bob and the kids.

"He seems normal to **me**." Lucius said.

"Yeah I'm not really seeing anything out of the ordinary here, Bob." Steve said.

"Neither do I." Logan said.

"He may not look normal on the outside, but J.A.R.V.I.S' scanners are picking up some super high power activity!" Tony said with his Iron Man helmet on. "Like 'off the charts' high!"

"Exactly!" Bob said. "He has like, at least 10 powers!"

" **When** did this start happening exactly?" Lucius asked Bob.

"Since Helen and Pete got the job."

"And I bet that you didn't tell Helen!" Tony said as he took his helmet off.

"Tony, I'm sure Bob **at least** told Helen." Steve said. "Did you?"

"Of cource I didn't tell her!" Bob exclaimed. "I can't tell her about this! Not while she's doing hero work! I've **got** to succeed, so **she** can succeed, so **we** can succeed!"

"Bob, we get it." Logan said. "But you need help. You don't look well. When exactly was the last time you slept?"

"Who keeps track of that?"

"Meaning: He hasn't slept for days." Tony joked.

"He's a baby. I can handle this. I've got this handled."

"So...you're good then? You've got everything under control, right?" Lucius asked.

The guys then heard some spitting noices and turned to see Jack-Jack chewing on the remote. Suddenly, Jack-Jack dissapeared with blue particles around him.

"What the?!" Lucius yelled in shock.

Everyone than heard baby babbles echoing throughout the house.

Tony than quickly put on his helmet and said, "J.A.R.V.I.S where did Jack-Jack gone?"

 _"Well according to my scanners, sir, Jack Parr has entered another plane of existance."_

Bob than went through the kitchen with a cookie jar in his hand yelling, "Cookie! Cookie num num?"

Eventually, Jack-Jack apeared on the tabletop where Bob gave him a cookie.

"Wait, he can still **hear** you from..." Lucius began.

"From the other dimension, yes." Bob said for him.

" **That** is freaky."

"Well, who you gonna call?" Tony joked. "Huh? Anyone? Ok."

"Bob this...is amazing! You should reward him!" Steve said in excitment.

"Yeah, but obviously I can't keep giving him cookies! But if i stop..."

Jack-Jack than seemed to get furious as he turned into a pink, Hulk-like monster and starts attacking Bob.

"Oh my Gosh!" Lucius said as he backed away from Jack-Jack.

"Great! As if **one Hulk** wasn't enough!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Jack-Jack! No! Don't bite Daddy!" Bob said as he tried to keep his monster baby calm.

Jack-Jack than eventually calmed down as he was chewing into a ball of ice that Lucius made.

"I think I just need a little more me time." Bob said. "Then I'll be good to go."

"You need **more** than me time, Bob." Lucius said. "You need major life realignment. Starting with baby 'super freak' here!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of, 'Jack the Terror', but ok." Tony said.

"I gotta say, Bob, I cannot imagine what it is like to have a super powered baby." Steve mentioned. "I mean, Sharon's still pregnant and we have no idea when it will come out or if it's even a boy or girl."

"I can't imagine having kids either." Logan pointed out. "I mean, when Helen and I were together, we thought about getting a child. That is until we broke up and had to break off the engagement and..."

"Wait, you and Helen were engaged?!" Tony questioned.

"Uh, I mean...were we engaged? I don't think so. Because I didn't say **nothing** about no engagement!"

"Anyways, Bob, you need some solid outside-the-box thinking." Lucius than said.


	9. Something's Not Right

**A/N: Now we get to where the heroes find out Screenslavers TRUE identity.**

* * *

Spidey than dropped the mask in surprise of seeing his own friend being his enemy. Having your friend's parent being your enemy is hard enough, but this is what Peter couldn't bare.

"Ugh! My head." Harry said in a weak tone. "Peter? Where am I? Why am I webbed up? What's going on?"

"Wait, Harry, you really don't remember anything?" Spider-Man questioned.

"No..I...the last thing I remember was that I was at an interview with this guy and...wait, Pete, did I hurt anyone?"

Before Peter could answer, a bunch of cop cars came up and drove toward them. The cars than came to a stop as policemen got out of them with guns in hand.

"Harry Osborne!" One cop said. "Like father like son huh?"

* * *

The cops than started to put Harry and the guy Elastigirl took down in the cars.

"Peter! You've got to listen to me!" Harry shouted before being put in the car. "I know this looks bad, but you've got to believe me when I say that I **wasn't** Green Goblin the first few times! Just ask Liz and Normie, they'll tell you!"

The police cars than took the two away as Spidey pulled out his phone to call Liz.

* * *

"So Annie," MJ said to her future-telling daughter. "How was your training with Julia?"

"It was fine, I guess." Annie responded. "She tought me how to overcome my visions."

"I'm still jealous by the fact you even **have** visions." May said. "But other than that, I'm happy for you."

"Alright, let me make some dinner." MJ said.

"Mom," Annie called put.

"Yes?"

"Don't answer the door."

"What?"

Then there was a knock on the front door. MJ and May than looked at each other in shock. MJ than slowly moved toward the door as there came another knock. She then looked through the peephole of the door to see who it was. The face she then saw, was a face she didn't expect to see. It was the father of Peter and MJ's best friend, Norman Osborne.

"Girls, go out the back door!" MJ than told her daughters as she ran towards the back door along with them.

There was then a beeping sound coming from the front door as it blew up, sending smoke everywhere and knocking the family down. Then from the smoke came Norman Osborne standing over the helpless family.

"Mary Jane Watson." He said with a sinister smile. "Such a pleasure to see you again."

* * *

Winston Deavor than threw together a party to celebrate the capture of Screenslaver and Green Goblin. He then announced that he was gonna have people sign the contract to legalise Superheroes. Everyone there seemed to be happy about it, but Spider-Man just couldn't stop thinking about who could of framed Harry. He asked Harry's wife like he told him and she claimed that Harry was with her and Normie during the first few times Green Goblin attacked, and that they saw him last before getting a call from his assistant about someone named 'Mason Banks'.

After Winston handed over the masks of the villains to the heroes as an award, Spidey decided he needed time to think, so he went up on the roof of Devtech to process some things. _Who is Mason Banks?_ Peter thought. _And what is his game in all of this? What does he have against Harry? And what does he have against me?_

"Need to be alone? Or can I join you?" A voice next to Peter said.

He then turned to see his "fan" wearing his similar black and red spider costume.

"You're fine, kid." Spidey than said. "You know, I don't think you told me your name."

"Well, I **was** gonna tell you my **real** name, but, you know, secret identity and all that." The kid said as he crawled over next to Peter. "And I haven't really came up with a 'made-up' name yet."

Peter noticed the wannabe had a problem using his "stickem" powers. He seemed to stick to stuff too much.

"Hey, kid, it's alright. You can trust me. I can tell you mine if yoy tell me yours." Spidey said honestly.

"Ok," The kid said as he pulled off his mask to reveal an African-American kid with brown eyes and black hair. "My name is Miles Morales."

Peter than pulled off his mask to reveal his face.

"Peter Parker. Nice to meet you Miles."

"Nice to meet you too. So, what's on your mind?"

Peter hesitated to answer for a moment.

"Well, the Green Goblin...turns out to be my best friend."

"Oh, I'm...sorry to hear that."

"...he also claimed that someone might of framed him. And his family thinks so as well. But, I just don't know who could of done it."

"Are you sure that he's not just lying and made his family lie too?"

"I **know** him, Miles! And he is **nothing** like his father! He would never put his family in danger unless..."

Peter than lifted up the Green Goblin mask that Winston gave him. He then put his hand inside and pulled out some sort of goggles. He recognized these goggles. He saw a pair of those goggles in Screenslaver's apartment.

"...unless he was under some kind of influence. Back at the apartment, me and Hel...Elastigirl saw a pair of these goggles. And after I took the mask off of Harry, he had no memory of the event. And neither did the pizza guy!"

"Wait, are you saying that the Screenslaver and Green Goblin you and Elastigirl caught were just people under mind control, and that the real ones are still out there?"

"I'm afraid so. But the question is, who are they **really**."

Peter than came to a realization.

"Oh my gosh."

"What?! Peter, what is it?!"

"Miles, think about it! Who do you know, that can design all sorts of technologies, including cameras?

Miles than knew who Peter was talking about.

"Wait, Peter? You're not seriously suggesting that Evelyn might be Screenslaver?"

"My spider sense went off whenever I even came **near** her and I never knew why!"

"But, why would she do something like that?! She helped you and Elastigirl try and legalize supers! She even helped bring me and the other wannabes put of the shadows!"

"When Wiston told the story of how his parents died, she mentioned that they probably wouldn't have if ol' Papa Deavor didn't put his trust in Supers. So she's planning to make sure heroes **stay** illegal. But, to do that, she would need to show the world that Supers are dangerous. And Winston is planning to sign the contract to legalze Supers to the world."

"What do we do?"

"You warn the wannabes about Evelyn, I'll warn Helen!"

"Who?"

"Elastigirl!"

* * *

Spider-Man than went throughout the building looking for Elastigirl.

"Elastigirl!" He yelled.

Spidey than went into a toom where he saw Elastigirl wearing goggles and Evelyn sitting right next to her.


	10. The Real Screenslaver

Miles than ran over to his friends to warn them about Evelyn. He then managed to find, Ms Marvel, Nova, Squirrel Girl, Reptil, and Kid Kaiju and tried to tell them about Evelyn.

"Guys! Guys!" Miles shouted.

"Miles?" Nova questioned.

"Guys! It's Evelyn! S-She...She's **not** who she says she is! S-She's been plotting against Supers all this time and..."

"Woah woah! Slow down!" Reptil told Miles.

"Yeah, you're talking so fast we can't understand you." Kid Kaiju pointed out.

"Yeah," Squirrel Girl agreed. "It's actully kind of adorable."

"Ok," Miles than calmed himself by taking deep breaths. "The Screenslaver Elastigirl caught was a fake and Evelyn is the **real** one!"

"Evelyn?" Ms Marvel questioned. "By why would she..."

"No time to explain! We just need to get the others and get out of here!"

Miles than ran to find the other 'wannabes' as his friends followed. They then ran into a room where they found the other wannabes with their backs turned.

"Guys!" Miles called out. "We've got to find Evelyn! She..."

The wannabes than turned around and revealed the goggles on their eyes.

* * *

"So, you're the Screenslaver?" Spider-Man questions Evelyn.

"Yes...and no." Evelyn answers. "I invented him. So that I could succeed in making sure you 'heroes' stay in the shadows."

"And what does the Green Goblin have to do with all this?"

* * *

Miles was than thrown to a wall by Brick. Brick than charged and tried to punch him as Miles' spider sense warned him to dodge. Than his "fight or flight" camoflodge kicked in to hide him from plain sight.

* * *

"Norman came to me when I needed him most. He helped me make my Screenslaver technology, and in return, I helped him create a 'special kind of Goblin formula'." Evelyn explained.

"Norman?" Spidey questioned. "So he **is** still alive?"

"And well. How he survived, don't know don't care."

* * *

Squirrel Girl than sent her army of squirrels after Reflux as Nova rocketed toward He-Letrix. Kid Kaiju than drew a man-like octupus monter to attack Krusher.

* * *

"Wait, you said a **'special'** kind of Goblin formula?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah," Evelyn responded. "He never really said **exactly** what it was, just that he needed it to take **you** down."

* * *

Reptil than turned into a pterodactyl and flew to take down Screech as Ms Marvel streched a punch at Voyd, only for her to make a portal and send that punch back.

* * *

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to you're parents, but you can't just go and risk everyone's lives just so you can keep us in the dark! And you most definitly can't trust Norman! He's a psychopath! He tried to hurt people!"

"Norman promised me everything! A world without people like **you**! A world, that only **we** could rule!"

* * *

Brick than lifted Miles by one hand and tried to punch with the other, but begore she could, Miles felt a sense of electricity in his hands and once he touched Brick, she got electrocuted to the point where she lost her grip and got knocked out cold.

Miles than looked at his hands and said to himself, "That's new."

* * *

"Evelyn, we are not a threat. We keep the citizens safe, we protect them!"

"But you also make us look helpless to the point where we depend on you for everything. Superheroes keep us weak!"

* * *

Voyd than "portaled" behind Ms Marvel and put the mind controlling goggles on her. Screech knocked Reptil down, making him land on Squirrel Girl and knocking her down as Screech and Reflux put goggles on them. He-Letrix than electrocuted Nova and knocked him down so he could put the goggles on him. Krusher than crushed (pun intended) the octopus and lifted Kid Kaiju up to put goggles on him.

Miles than realised what happened to his friends. So much that his camoflodge kicked in so that he could escape and run to Spider-Man to warn him.

* * *

"Listen, I've lost people too. And trust me, I would do **anything** bring them back! But if you're gonna put people in danger, there will be consequenses. This is **not** what your parents would have wanted. We can help you, Evelyn, just let my friend go and we can help you get through this."

Evelyn hesitated for a moment as she looked at Elastigirl. She then looked back at Spidey and said, "That was **exactly** what Norman said you would say!" She then looked back at Elastigirl and said, "Restrain him!"

Elastigirl than charged toward Spider-Man. Spidey than started shoot webs at her to try and slow her down, but Helen used her stretch powers to dodge and wrap herself around Peter to restrain her.

"You know, Helen, I **was** starting to feel more close to you, but I didn't think we would get **this** close!"

Evelyn than pulled out mind control goggles as she walked towards Spider-Man. "I'll make **great** use of you."

"Wait! What about Norman? He said he wanted to kill me, right?"

"He'll kill you later." Evelyn than put the goggles in front of Spidey, but before she could put it on, a strand of web came from the ceiling, pulled it out of her hands, and went into Miles'.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is not for sale." Miles said as he broke the goggles.

"Get him!" Evelyn ordered.

Elastigirl than stretched her arm to grab Miles, but his spider sense warned him and he leaped out of the way. Elastigirl than tried to stretch again and, this time, Miles grabed and accidently shocked Elastigirl along with Spidey, knocking them both out.

"Oops." Miles said.

"You little..." Evelyn was then interupted with a web shot to her mouth by Miles.

Miles than quckly picked up and carried Peter out of the room. _Man, Peter is lighter than I thought._ Miles thought. _Then again it's probably my spider strength._ Miles than suddenly saw the brainwashed heroes and started to freak out. His invisiblility than kicked in again. _My invisibility won't do me good this time._ Miles than jumped out the nearest window and started swinging around the city as the Screenslaver's minions were chasing after him.

He than accidentaly droped Peter, by which he reacted by grabing him with another string of web. He then attached the web to his chest so that he would have to hands to swing with. Then, as he tried to get the wannabes off his tail, he accidentaly kept on bumping Peter into things as he swung. It took a while, but eventually he hid in an allyway where he and Peter were hidden from the naked eye.

Peter than woke up and groaned, "What happened."

"I...might of accidentaly knocked you out, but I managed to carry you to safty." Miles said.

Peter than realized something.

"I've got to call my wife!"

"Your wife?"

"Yes! I have a wife!"

Peter than dialed MJ's number, but he then got an answer from a sinister voice saying, "Hello again, Spider."


	11. Attack on Parr House Part 1

**A/N: I hope you all had a WONDERFUL Christmas! I sure did! *cough* Birthday *cough*. Now we** **get to where the mind-controlled Wannabe Supers attack the Parrs and Lucius (along with others).**

* * *

"Where is she?!" Peter yelled at Norman through the phone.

 _"Relax, Peter."_ Norman said. _"She and the girls are safe. For now."_

"If you lay a **finger** on my family..."

 _"You'll what? Kill me? That doesn't sound very hero-like."_

"Where are you?!"

 _"I'm heading towards Alchemax. But the question is, if you chase after **me,** then who's gonna save the Parrs from Evelyn?"_

Peter than hung up the phone and tried to dial the Parrs, only for the signal to be blocked.

He then turned to Miles and said, "Kid, listen, you've gotta go over to **this** address and save my friends." Peter than activated a GPS on his phone and gave it to Miles.

"Wait," Miles said. "What about you?"

"I **have** to save my family! Don't worry about me!"

"But, what if I don't make it in time? What if I don't manage to save your friends? What if..."

"Kid! I believe in you! You can do this! Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility. Can you remember that for me?"

Miles nodded his head.

"Good, now go!"

Miles than swung as fast as he could towards the Parrs as Peter swung towards Alchemax.

* * *

Robby Reyes was just driving around in his black and white motercar, when all of a sudden, he sees a bunch of people dressed in Superhero costumes with goggles over their eyes. He could sense that they weren't guilty of any crimes, but he could also sense that whatever they were doing, they were doing it against their own will. So he slowly, but surely, followed them to see where they were headed.

* * *

After Bob called them and told them to look after the kids, Tony, Steve, Logan, and Lucius hurried on over with their super suits on. They then noticed that a bunch of people wearing goggles were at the house.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony questioned.

 _"The individuals appear to be Supers,"_ Tony's computer butler said. _"But my sensor indicates that the goggles they're wearing have screens that are playing a hypnotic image."_

"So this is Screenslaver's doing."

One of the Supers, the green and blue costumed one, than claimed that Winston Deavor sent them to protect the kids.

"Really?" Frozone questioned. "That's funny because Mr. Deavor sent **us** too. Because the kids aren't safe."

"We can take it from here." Captain America claimed. "You can tell 'Mr. Deavor', if that's who **really** sent you, that the children are safe in **our** hands."

"And if **anyone** were to harm them, we'll make sure they get a one-way trip to the medical ward." Iron Man warned.

"So you better leave, bub." Wolverine said as he got his claws ready.

* * *

Miles than found his destination and swung towards it. He then got on top of the house and looked over the edge to see his mind-controlled friends talking to some other people in the house. Miles just couldn't bare to see his friends like this. After Winston took them in and gave them their own costumes, they were like family to him. And now there they are, on the wrong side. Miles just didn't know what to think.

Then, Miles saw some sort of ice beam come from inside the house, freezing his fellow wannabes in a block of ice. He then saw the ice start to crack. He reacted by jumping off the roof and using his web to swing, break through the window, and get inside the house. The people (some he recognized as Superheroes) inside then started to freak out as they got in a fighting stance.

"No no! It's ok I'm not hypnotized!" Miles shouted as he took his mask off and raised his arms. "My name is Miles Morales! Peter sent me!"

"Peter Parker?" The black haired girl questioned.

"Yes. He sent me to help you."

"Why didn't he come here himself?" Iron Man asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to deal with..."

Miles was then interrupted by the front door being broken down by the mind-controlled Brick. Miles than put his mask back on as he prepared for battle. Iron Man than started by shooting a repulsor blast at Voyd, only for it to be transported through a portal and back at him to knock him back.

* * *

Liz was at her new company, Alchemax, sitting at her desk, tapping her pen while she was still trying to process the arrest of her husband, Harry. He was nothing like his father, and she knew it. Which is why she couldn't believe it when she heard that Harry was caught wearing the Green Goblin costume. Because of that, Liz had to hire a babysitter to look after Normie because his father couldn't look after him (Actually now that she thought about it, she would **have** to call a babysitter anyway because Harry would be looking after Oscorp).

Liz than heard a voice that made her jump saying, "He was a good man." She then looked to see if was her new employee, Mason Banks.

"Oh, it's just you Mr. Banks." She then said in relief.

"Please, call me Mason. I just came to say that I'm sorry about what happened to your husband. I'm sure that whatever he did, he had good intentions to."

"I mean, I don't know if he even **wanted** to do it. I mean he was always talking about how his father was a monster and he didn't want to end up like him. Plus his friend, Peter, is...a supporter of Spider-Man."

"Well I'm sure that wherever his friend is, he could forgive him as m much as **you** do."

The window of Liz's office than broke, making her jump out of her seat. She than saw the cause of the window breaking was Spider-Man.

"Liz!" He called out.

"Pe-I mean, Spider-Man?" Liz questioned.

"Liz listen, Norman is alive! He framed Harry! He's on his way to Alchemax right..."

Spidey was then interrupted by gas coming from Mason Banks' arm and knocking him out.

Mason than said, "Well, you're right about **two** things."

* * *

Miles than dodged another cosmic blast from Nova as he tried his best not to hurt his friend.

"Nova, if you stop attacking me, I promise that I will **never** call you 'bucket head' again." Miles said in panic.

Logan was then blocking blocking Reptil's Dino claw attacks with **his** claws. Steve was attacking and blocking with his shield as Ms Marvel and Squirrel Girl were double teaming him.

"I've gotta say, I never thought that I would be fighting teenage girls." Steve admitted.

"At least you didn't get the kid who can summon FREAKING GODZILLA!" Tony said as he was fighting a lizard monster summoned by Kid Kaiju.

Then, just as Nova was about to dive down into Miles, a chain wrapped around him and pulled him back. The one holding the chain, was Robbie Reyes.

* * *

 **Sorry, gonna have to wait till part 2 to see what happens to our heroes. Hope you enjoyed and Happy New Year everyone!**


	12. Attack on Parr House Part 2

**A/N: Now for Part 2 of the house battle.**

* * *

"Robbie?" Violet questioned.

"Good to see you again, Violet." The Hispanic greeted.

"Wait, you know this guy?!" Dash questions his sister.

"Yeah." Violet answered. "I met him at the 'Happy Platter' after Dad embarrassed me in front of Tony."

"First off, you embarrassed yourself, second, how many boys do you need in your life anyway?"

"Dash!"

"Can you kids stop talking and start fighting!" Wolverine said as he started slicing Reptil.

Reptil than grew a tail, wrapped it around Logan, and put some mind-control goggles on Logan

"Logan!" Tony called out as he got distracted from the lizard monster which grabbed him and tore his helmet off.

Tony than started to struggle as the lizard brought him towards Kid Kaiju. Kid Kaiju than pulled out some goggles and put them on Tony's face.

"Tony!" Steve said as he continued to block attacks from the teenage girl Supers.

Mr. Incredible's car, AKA the "Incredibile", than drove through the window and landed in the middle of the room. Frozone than opened the Windows of the car and told the Parr kids to climb inside.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Miles said as he spun a web and swung inside.

"Robbie! Climb inside." Violet exclaimed.

"I've got my own ride!" Robbie claimed as he continued to fight the mind-controlled Supers.

"Incredibile, voice recognition!" Lucius yelled at the car.

Then, the Parr kids and Miles yelled their names at the car for it to recognize them. Then Robbie got tied up in his own chain by Nova, which was about to put the goggles on him. Then, suddenly, his eyes started glowing orange as it they were on fire. Then, his face seemed to get burned off, revealing his skull, only his skull was on fire. The skeleton than freed himself from Nova and whirled its chain (which is also on fire) around to scare him away.

"Your new boyfriend is a fire skeleton? Cool!" Dash said.

"I...didn't know." Violet said as she looked at "Robbie" surprised.

"I honestly don't care." Miles pointed out. "Let's just get out of here!"

Steve was then tackled by Squirrel Girl's army of squirrels as Ms Marvel put the goggles on him. Lucius was then held on by Brick as Voyd put the goggles on him.

"Uncle Lucius? Steve?" Dash called out.

The two heroes than got up and started to go after the kids when Roobie gave out a mighty roar and wrapped the chain around the mind-controlled heroes.

"Robbie?" Violet called out as Robbie looked back at her.

Then, when Violet looked into Robbie's eye (sockets), it was almost like she was staring into the eyes of Death itself. But she also saw pain, suffering, something you would see in someone who's experienced pain all their life. Robbie than unwrapped his chain and ran over to his car, which bursted to flames as he went inside. He then drove away as the Incredibile followed.

* * *

Peter than felt his eyelids slowly open as the first thing he saw was Norman Osborne standing in front of him. He then tried to move, only to see that he was tied up to a chair.

"Wakey Wakey, Parker." He said. "The show is about to start."

"Norman?" Peter said in a weak voice. "How are you alive?"

"Like I said, 'it will take more than my glider's blades to kill me'."

"Where is my family?"

"They're fine, just a little tied up with mine at the moment." Norman than pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it to show MJ, May, Annie, Liz, Harry, and Normie on the screen. They were tied up together with tape over their mouths and were under some sort of machine.

"MJ? May? Annie?! Harry! Liz! Normie!"

"Your family and mine are about to be my new test subjects. That is, **after** Evelyn causes her little 'side show' on her brother's cruise ship. You see, Peter, all these years I've been planning my **ultimate** revenge. After I test my new Goblin serum on everyone you love, I will use it to turn everyone in Metroville into my personal Goblin army. And I, Norman Osborne, will no longer be known as the 'Green Goblin', I will be known as the **'Goblin King'!**

"You're a madman! First, you frame your son. Then, you kidnap not only mine, but **your** family to test out your Goblin serum! Once I untie myself from this chair, I'll make sure you regret ever messing with my friends and family!"

"Oh! Someone's getting intense! Tell you what, Spider-Man, I'll let your loved ones go, if **you** rethink my offer I gave you all those years ago. Think about it."

Norman than left the room as Peter sat there, staring at the screen that showed all the people he cared about. He then struggled to get untied from the chair.

* * *

The Incredibile and Robbie's car (which was no longer on fire) then came to a stop in the middle of the road as the Parr kids and Miles got out of the Incredibile and Robbie (who was also no longer on fire, or a skeleton) got out of **his** car.

"So you're saying that Mr. Deavor's sister is the **real** Screenslaver and she put those goggles on those people to control them in order to keep Supers illegal?" Violet asked Miles.

"Afraid so." Miles responded. "And the only way to stop her is to go over to the boat, take the goggles off our friends, and lock her behind bars for the rest of her days."

" **Or** , we could make sure she doesn't have a chance in doing it again, **permanently."** Robbie suggested.

"Robbie that is **not** what we heroes do." Violet said.

"Luckily, I'm not a hero."

"She's just doing all this because she blames Superheroes for her parents' death." Miles claimed. "You can't just kill her because of that."

"I don't have any choice!"

"Yes, you do." Violet said.

"NO VIOLET! I REALLY DON'T!" Robbie yelled which made the Parr kids give shocked faces, Miles' invisibility activate, and Jack-Jack...giggle.

Robbie than took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Killing the guilty is the only way for me to get my soul back."

"What do you mean getting your soul back?" Violet questioned.

"I didn't get my powers the same way everyone else did. Not by getting exposed to radioactive material, or by getting bit by some radioactive thing, or even having parents to inherit the radioactivity into me. I got them by...selling my soul to the Devil."

"Cool!" Dash said which only gave him some concerned looks. "I mean, **not** cool."

"I only did it so that I could stay alive to protect my brother. Apart from our Uncle, I'm the only one he's got left. I don't know what would happen if I'm not there for him. "

Violet than moved closer to Robbie and put a hand on his cheek as she said, "I understand what you're going through, but we can't kill Evelyn. You need to promise me that you won't kill her."

Robbie than looked into Violet's eyes like he did before (this time with actual eyes). Then he sighed and said, "Alright, but I can't promise that the other guy won't do any harm."

"Ok, now that **that's** settled, let's go and save the world!" Miles said.


	13. All Aboard The Everjust

**A/N: Now for the part where the Parr kids, Robbie, and Miles sneak aboard the Devtech ship to try and save the others.**

* * *

The Incredibile and Robbie's car then arrived at where the Devtech cruise ship was, but they were too late to board it as the ship rowed away from shore and out in the open ocean. The Incredibile stopped in its tracks as Robbie didn't even slow down and drove into the water.

"Robbie!" Violet called out.

Suddenly, Robbie's car emerged from the water on fire and drove across it to get to the boat.

"This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier." Miles said.

"Aw man!" Dash whined. "I wish the Incredibile would follow that boat."

Then, the car started to move.

"What's happening?!" Violet questioned.

"I don't know!" Dash answered.

The Incredibile than backed itself up.

"What did you do?!" Violet asked.

"I DIDN'T DO ANY..." Dash was then interrupted as the Incredibile drove towards the water. Everyone than screamed as the water was about to hit them. Then, suddenly, the Incredibile transformed into a boat and rowed towards the Devtech cruise ship.

Violet than looked at Miles (who was now invisible) and said, "You need to control your invisibility."

"I'm **trying** to!" Miles said. "It just sort of happens as a flight of fight response. I either go invisible or shoot electricity out of my hands."

"You can shoot electricity?"

"Yeah, but like I said, it's a fight or flight response."

"Tell you what, once we climb aboard the ship, I'll teach you to control your powers."

"Y-You'd do that? Gee, thanks! Uh, what was your name again?"

"Violet, my friends call me 'Vi'."

"Violet, right. My name's..."

"Miles? Yeah, you told me, I just didn't forget. Nice to meet you, Miles."

Violet than offered her hand for Miles to shake.

Miles than shook her hand as he said, "Nice to meet you too."

Dash than gave Violet a clever look.

"Oh shut up!" Violet said.

The two cars than arrived next to the boat. Robbie than used his chain to attach to the boat and pull himself up undetected. The others were ejected from the Incredibile due to Dash pressing the eject button. The group than met in an empty room where they discussed the plan and where Violet taught Miles to use his powers on command.

"Ok, 3-2-1 and..." Violet counted down as Miles tried to turn invisible.

"I'm still here." Miles pointed out.

"It's ok, just concentrate. In 3-2 and..."

Miles than tried again and nothing happened.

"I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can Miles. I believe in you. Let's try one more time, in 3-2..."

Miles than dissappered out of thin air as nothing remained. He then looked at himself and smiled as he turned himself uninvisible and jumped in excitement.

"I did it." Miles said. "I did it! Oh wait, shh, I did it."

"I knew you could do it." Violet said.

Miles didn't know why, but he then grabbed Violet and wrapped her around his arms. Violet then blushed as Miles realized what he was doing and broke free from the embrace.

"I...I'm sorry I..."

"No, it's fine I..."

Violet and Miles were then both blushing at the embarrassment that just happened.

Robbie than bumped in and said, "If you two are done with...whatever this is, we need a plan."

"Oh, uh, me and Miles will scout the area while you two look after Jack-Jack." Violet than handed Jack-Jack to Dash.

"What?!" Dash questions.

"Is now a good time to say I'm not a baby person?" Robbie asks.

"Just look after the Super baby." Miles said as he and Violet turned invisible and left the room.

Dash than looked at Robbie and said, "Jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Robbie questioned.

"Of Violet being with 'Spider-Nerd'."

"Why would you think I would be jealous of them two?"

Dash than shot him a clever look.

"Wait, you think I **like** Violet? No way."

"Are you sure?"

"Your sister and I met like a couple of days ago and...you know what, you're just confused because you're a kid."

Jack-Jack than disappeared from Dash's hands. He then reappeared behind Dash and disappeared again as Dash tried to grab him.

* * *

Miles didn't know what to think about him hugging Violet. They had only just met back at the house when his mind-controlled friends were attacking. And he kinda got a little too excited when Violet taught her how to use his powers. _It was only a hug, right?_ Miles thought in his head. _I mean, it's not like she thought too much of it, right?_ Part of Miles wanted to ask Violet about the hug, but the other part didn't want to make it more awkward than it was. Plus, he didn't really have time to right now, because they're both wandering the ship in camoflage.

Miles than saw his friends while wandering around. It was still hard for him to them this way. When Winston Deavor took them in, they were like a family to each other. They hung out together, drove each other crazy, and hugged it out when times were tough. And now here they were, mind-controlled by the sister of the very man that pulled them out of hiding. Miles than shook away the feeling and went on back to where him and Violet were.

* * *

Violet and Miles than went to where Dash and Robbie were.

"Alright, now we gotta..." Violet than noticed what was missing. "Wait, where's Jack-Jack?"

"I don't know." Dash said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You two lost him?!"

"Great! As if this day couldn't get any worse!" Miles said sarcastically.

"The tracker!" Dash exclaimed. "We can use the tracker!"

"Tracker?" Robbie questioned. "You're meaning to tell me that we could've **known** where your brother is, instead of looking for him?!"

Violet than used the tracker to look for Jack-Jack and saw that he was somehow going up.

"He's taking the elevator." Violet claimed.

* * *

Violet, Dash, Miles, and Robbie than arrived in the kitchen of the ship where they saw Jack-Jack on fire, burning down the kitchen.

"Holy!" Miles said surprised.

"And to think that **I** was the hot head." Robbie said.

Violet then pushed a button on the tracker which made Jack-Jack's suit fill with purple foam and make him not on fire.

"What is that stuff?" Miles asked.

"Something to calm him down." Violet answered. "Now let's move!"

The team then someone coming towards the kitchen. They then went into the vents where they would be hidden from whoever was coming. Then out came few of the wannabes which then searched the kitchen to try and find the team. Jack-Jack than giggled, which gave away their position.

Krusher then used his powers to start crushing the vent they were in. Suddenly, Jack-Jack started growing and broke the vent and knocked out the wannabes.


	14. A Not-So-Great Escape

**A/N: Now we find out whether or not Peter saves his loved ones.**

* * *

Pete than watched the news that Norman turned on to see that leaders and Supers from around the world were signing the contract to legalize Superheroes. But then, just as the group of people were about to take a picture, the screen they were looking at turned into the hypnotic image that made the group stand in place. The mind-controlled Superheroes than walked in front of the group and said stuff they would never do.

 _"Years of mandated hiding in silence have made us bitter. You bring us out into the light, only to clean up the messes your lack of discipline creates. Your bodys and your character are weak. Your promises are empty and you will pay for it. We no longer serve you. We serve only us. May the fittest survive."_

The mind-controlled Elastigirl than smashed the camera as Norman turned off the screen.

"Wow! I knew Evelyn's plan was brilliant, but who knew she would put on such a performance?!" Norman said with as he laughed maniacally. "It almost makes feel sorry for using her. Anyways, about my proposal. Are you in or out?"

Peter just sat there in silence. Norman than grabbed him by the neck and yelled, "Answer me, Parker! Are you in or not?!"

Peter than looked up at Norman and said, "Do you really think I would join you after everything you've done? All those years ago, you almost kill my Aunt May and successfully kill Gwen! Now you frame your own son, kidnap mine and your family, and threatened to turn them to Goblins! I'll **never** join you!"

Norman than let go of Peter as he chuckled. "I thought you were smarter than that. Looks like you've doomed your own family."

Norman was then about to leave the room when Peter said, "One more thing, next time you interrogate someone, don't watch the mouth, watch the hands." Peter than revealed that he was untied and was holding the remote to turn on the machine. He then crushed the remote as Norman jumped at him, only for Peter's spider sense to kick in and help him dodge.

Peter than dodged a punch from Norman and kicked him in the face to knock him back. Norman than pulled out some pumpkin bombs and threw them at Peter. Pete than webbed the bombs and threw them back at Norman. Norman ducked for cover as the bombs blew up above him causing the windows to shatter. Peter's spider sense then went off, but it wasn't because of danger, it was because someone like him was nearby.

 _May, Annie!_ Peter than ran towards the signal his spider sense picked up as Norman slowly got up from under the desk. Peter than followed the signal to a locked door, which he kicked down with his spider strength to see his friends and family tied up beneath the machine.

"Hang on!" Peter exclaimed as Norman started to tackle him to the ground.

Peter than webbed Norman in the face to blind him and kick him off. Pete than webbed Norman to the ground so that he would be unable to move while he ran on over to his loved ones to untie them.

"Pete!" MJ, Harry and Liz called out.

"Dad." May and Annie called out.

"It's ok. I've got you." Peter said as he hugged his family and friends. "You're safe now."

"It's good to see you again, Pete." Harry said.

"And it's good to know that you're not guilty."

"Dad?" Annie said as she looked behind her father.

Peter than looked at where Norman was to see that he wasn't in the webs anymore.

"Where did he go?" Pete questioned.

"Annie?" MJ asked her daughter. "Do you know where he's going to be? Tell me sweetie."

Annie than stood silent for a moment and said, "He's gonna infect us."

* * *

Liz than pulled out some gas masks for everyone to wear. She then gave them to Harry, Normie, and MJ.

"Are there enough for the girls?" MJ cautiously asked.

"The toxin doesn't work for Supers." Peter explained as he put his mask back on. "The girls won't need them."

"Daddy's right, Mommy." Annie said.

"Why do **you** have to be the fortune teller?" May asked jealously.

"You guys stay here and work on a cure. I'll go after Norman." Spider-Man ordered.

"But, Pete..." MJ began.

"I can't have you and the girls be put in danger again. You need to stay here and help create a cure. Trust me."

MJ than pulled the mask up to his nose and gave Peter a quick kiss as she said, "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Spidey than pulled the mask back down and jumped out of the window and chased after Norman.

* * *

Norman than flew around the city on his glider dropping containers of his Goblin formula, infecting people everywhere he went and turned them into Goblins while he laughed maniacally at his sinister plan.

"Now to rule my kingdom! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Nick Fury was then at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ trying to solve the "Goblin problem" going on at New Urbem.

"Where are the Avengers?" Nick asked his assistant Maria Hill.

"Unknown, sir." Hill answered. "Most of them are either in the city where the incident is happening, or on the Devtech ship."

"Then see if you can find anyone available and send them in! And order our scientists to create a cure for this virus. And more importantly, block all entrances and exits of New Urbem, nothing will go in or out until the problem is resolved!"


	15. Freeing The Adults

**A/N: Now for the adults to be free.**

* * *

The kids than arrived in the room where Jack-Jack went to and saw the mind-controlled heroes.

"Mom and Dad!" Dash exclaimed. "Uncle Lucius? Steve? Tony? Logan?"

The mind-controlled Frozone than shot an ice beam at them, which Violet blocked with her force field. The heroes than started walking towards them as Jack-Jack floated through the force field and towards Elastigirl.

"Jack-Jack! No!" Violet called out.

"I can't look!" Miles said as he covered his eyes.

Elastigirl than grabbed Jack-Jack in her hands. Jack-Jack seemed happy at first, but then starred intently at the mind-control goggles that then slid slightly off of Elastigirl's face. Jack-Jack than looked away from the goggles that then fell to the ground. The freed Elastigirl than noticed the mind-controlled Mr. Incredible next to her and ducked when he tried to grab her.

"Hold Jack-Jack!" Elastigirl than said as she handed Jack-Jack to Violet.

She then dodged an ice blast from Frozone, then another that hit Incredible as she wrapped herself around Frozone and pulled off the goggles. Mr. Incredible than broke free from the ice as Elastigirl wrapped around him and took off the goggles. She then wrapped around the rest as she the goggles off and crushed them. Mr. Incredible then rubbed his eyes as he looks up and sees Elastigirl. He then jumped and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey! It's me!" Elastigirl exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what I thought last time!" Incredible said.

Elastigirl than turned to the kids and said, "Kids, what are you...you came for us?"

"Don't be mad." Violet complained.

"Oh, sweetie, how could I be mad? I'm proud."

Helen than hugged her three kids as they hugged back.

"Good to have you back, Elastigirl." Miles said. "By the way, my name's Miles. I never told you."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miles." Elastigirl said as she shook Miles' hand.

"Robbie Reyes." Robbie introduced himself. "Your daughter was brave to come back for you."

"She sure was."

"Not to break up a tender moment, but where are we?" Lucius questioned. "Is this Devtech's ship?"

"Evelyn Deavor controls the Screenslaver."

"And she did the same thing to you guys." Miles explained.

"I thought her name resembled 'Evil Endeavor'." Iron Man mentioned. "I mean, seriously, did no one else notice that?"

The ship then started rumbling.

"Where's the crew?" Helen asked.

"Found them." Steve said as he pointed to the unconcious bodies on the floor.

"Did I do that?" Bob asked.

"Hey, at least it wasn't **me**." Logan said.

"Mom, the suit." Violet pointed out the fact that Elastigirl's suit was damaged. "Try this."

Violet than handed Helen's red, yellow, and red suit to her. Elastigirl than found a place for privacy while she got dressed.

"Wait, why are the kids here?" Incredible questioned. "You guys didn't go to the house?"

"We **did** go to the house!" Frozone exclaimed as he turned to the kids. "You didn't escape?"

"Hey, we just saved you!" Dash complained.

Elastigirl was than fully dressed as she picked up Jack-Jack.

"Escape?" Bob questioned. "Escape from who?"

Brick than arrived and opened the slide door with her strength. A portal than opened as Voyd and He-Letrix came out of it.

"Those guys!" Lucius exclaimed.

The rest of the Wannabes (except for Krusher) than arrived as the heroes fought them off. Miles was fighting Ms. Marvel, Robbie was fighting Nova, Steve was fighting Squirrel Girl, Tony was fighting Kid Kaiju, and Logan was facing off Reptil.

Miles dodged Ms. Marvel's stretchy punches thanks to his spider sense. He then grabbed one of her arms and used his electric sting to knock her out.

"Sorry, Marvel." Miles apologies to his mind-controlled friend. "But that was for your own good."

He then takes the goggles off of her and crushes it. Robbie than tried his best not to lose control while he swung his chain at Nova. Nova than flew over to him, picked him up by the neck, and made him drop his chain as he brought him up higher.

"You asked for it." Robbie said.

Robbie than lost his cool as his eyes turned orange and the demon within him came out, making Nova drop him. The demon than picked up the chain and twirled it around. Nova than tried shooting a cosmic blast at the demon as it blocked the blast with the chain. It than wrapped the chain around Nova and pulled him down to the ground. The demon than walked over to Nova, pulled the goggles off, and melted it in its hand.

Kid Kaiju was then about to write something down as Iron Man used his repulsor blast to burn the notebook.

"You ain't summoning Godzilla, King Kong, or any other giant monster this time, kid." Tony said as he picked Kid Kaiju up and took off the goggles.

Captain America was then kicking away the army of squirrels that Squirrel Girl summoned as he walked closer and closer to her.

"I hate nature!" Steve exclaimed as he charged at Squirrel Girl, knocked her down and took the goggles off her.

Wolverine was then using his adamantium claws to block Reptil's raptor claws as he jumped over his tail as he swing it.

"Ain't falling for that trick again, bub." Logan said as he tackled Reptil, made sure his dino mouth stayed shut, and pulled off the goggles.

The Wannabes than fully recovered from the brainwash as they were all confused as to what happened.

"What just happened?" Ms. Marvel questioned.

"You were all mind controlled, but I freed you guys, no biggie." Miles explained.

" **You** freed **us?"** Nova questioned.

"Well, I had a little help." Miles than gestured towards the heroes.

"Wait, you had help from **these guys**?!" Squirrel Girl freaked out.

"You better believe it, kid." Tony said.

Then, what sounded like a jet started rising from the boat.

"Evelyn, she's escaping!" Elastigirl exclaimed.

"Well, go after her. Finish your mission." Incredible recommend.

"I can't just...go! What about the kids? Jack-Jack? Who's gonna..."

"Mom!" Violet than called out. "Go. We've got this."

Elastigirl than ran to the jet, taking Voyd with her.

"I'll shut down the engine." Bob said as he ran towards the engine room.

"I'll come with you!" Steve insisted.

"Me too!" Logan said.

"Me and Tony will slow the ship down!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Wait, someone's missing." Dash mentioned. "Where's the crusher guy?"

"Nevermind that! Where's Robbie?" Miles questioned.


	16. Final Battle

**A/N: Now for the final brawl! You've all been waiting for it! And here it is!**

* * *

Spidey than swung around New Urbem, looking for Norman. But everywhere he looked, he just saw the people who were infected by the Goblin serum. Friends, family, police officers, firemen, they were all nothing but green, goblin-like creatures now. Peter couldn't bare to see them like this, and he most definitely wasn't gonna make Norman go unpunished. He then saw Norman on a nearby rooftop and landed there next to him.

"You're too late, Peter!" Norman claimed. "All of New Urbem has now become my personal army! And when I unleash them, nothing will stop them!"

"There's just **one** flaw that I see in your plan, Norman." Spider-Man pointed out. "How do you expect to control your Goblins, if you yourself aren't technically a Goblin?"

"I **will** be a Goblin! Thanks to **this!"** Norman than pulled out a syringe with some green liquid in it. "This right here, is a special brew of Goblin serum that Evelyn helped me create. Now with it, I will become the most powerful Goblin of all of them! Goodbye, Green Goblin! Hello, Goblin King!"

Norman than took the syringe and injected the Goblin serum into his arm. Peter tried to stop him, but it was too late. Norman than grunted and fell to the floor as the transformation started. His skin than turned green has his muscles grew bigger in size, ripping off his shirt. Horns than grew from the top of his head as his hands turned into claws. Wings than popped out of his back as the transformation was completed. Peter looked in terror as Norman stood back on his feet in his new form.

"This is now the end of you, Spider-Man!" Norman said in a demonic voice.

* * *

Bob, Steve, and Logan were then heading towards the engine room when suddenly, the pipes around them began to close in on them, blocking their way to the engine room. The three heroes than looked behind them to see Krusher with his hands close together. Steve than threw his shield at Krusher's face, making him fall back and the goggles to fall off.

After Krusher regained consciousness, Bob asked, "Can you undo this?"

"You want me to, un-crush?" Krusher questions.

"Yeah, what no one's ever asked you that?" Steve asked.

"No! Why would I need to un-crush something?"

"So we can get to the engine ro-oh forget it! Let's go!" Logan command.

* * *

Lucius was then trying to slow down the boat by turning the water beneath it into ice as Tony was trying to push it. Then, as the jet Evelyn was in tried to take off, the fire skeleton Robbie wrapped his chain around it and started to pull it down. Evelyn tried to pulled up to escape, but Robbie was too strong. The jet than fell to the ground as Robbie went to the front window, smashed it and grabbed Evelyn.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Robbie said in a demonic voice.

Robbie than felt a hand touch his shoulder as Elastigirl said, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. She needs to be in jail."

Robbie than grabbed Elastigirl's arm and threw her over to Voyd, knocking her down. Robbie than looked back at Evelyn, who's frightened for her life, and was about ready to kill her, until he remembered what he promised Violet back at the street. He promised that he would try not to kill anyone. Then, he remembered what it was like looking into her eyes. Her eyes were purple in color, like something he had never seen before. He didn't know why, but looking into those eyes made him feel something he never felt before. Robbie than took control of the demon and dropped Evelyn as his skin grew back.

* * *

Incredible, America, and Wolverine than arrived at the front of the ship where Frozone, Iron Man, Violet, Miles, Dash, and Jack-Jack were waiting.

"We can't get to the engine room!" Incredible mentioned.

"We have no success in stopping the boat either." Iron Man said.

"Well we gotta do **something!"** Frozone exclaimed.

"Hey! What about **turning** the boat?" Dash questioned.

"The steering's damaged!" All the adults exclaimed.

"Dash means from the **outside!"** Violet said. "If we break off one of the foils and turn the rudder, we can veer the ship away from the city!"

"That could work." Bob mentioned.

"Then it's settled," Tony said. "Me and Lucius will...wait a minute."

Tony than noticed something in the distance. He then used the nanotechnology on his suit to make a helmet and zoom into the city.

"It's Peter!" Tony exclaimed. "He's in trouble!"

"Then go after him!" Steve commanded.

Tony was then about to take off when Miles suddenly said, "Wait! I'm going with you!"

"What?!" Violet questioned. "No, Miles it's too dangerous!"

"Peter once told that great power, comes great responsibility. I let him to go face off Green Goblin on his own, and I'm taking responsibility."

"But..."

"Violet, trust me."

"...alright."

Miles than turned to Iron Man and said, "Let's go!"

"Ok, kid." Iron Man responded. "But you better know what you're doing." He then turned to Lucius. "Think you can take out the foils without me?"

"Can do." Lucius said.

Tony than held onto Miles as he took off and flew towards the city.

* * *

Peter than fell onto another rooftop as the Goblin-like Norman stomped him to the ground. Pete than webbed Norman in the face as he escaped from the bottom of his foot. Norman than tore off the web on his face as Peter attempted to kick him in the face. But Norman than grabbed his foot and threw him across the nearest building. He then held Peter up to the side of the building.

"You're no match for me now, Spider!" Norman said with a chuckle. "You can't win this time! After I kill you, I will raise my empire, and bring forth a new world of Goblins!"

"Norman..." Peter said in a weak voice.

"There is no Norman! There is no Green Goblin either! There is only the Goblin King!"

Norman was then suddenly kicked in the face by a little brown haired girl, making him loose his grip on Peter.

"May?" Peter questioned.

"Don't look at **me!"** Peter's first born said as she landed next to Peter. "Annie was the one who predicted you needed help!"

Annie than came in and landed on the other side next to Peter.

"Hey, Daddy." She said.

The Goblin King than roared in anger as he flew towards the three spiders. Peter than grabbed his kids and jumped on to the rooftop of the building as Norman clashed into it.

"You two should not be here right now!" Peter exclaimed. "Go to your mother where it's safe!"

"And miss all the action?" May questioned. "Not a chance. We got this, Dad!"

Peter than looked at both of his girls, knowing they wouldn't go, and pulled them in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, girls. I couldn't ask for better children."

"Thanks Dad." May and Annie both said as they hugged their father back.

The three's spider sense then kicked in as the Goblin came up and tried to spam his fist down on them, before they dodged.

"How well can you two use them web shooters?" Peter asked his daughters.

"Took a bit of practice, but we got it!" May said.

The Goblin King was about to leap at the "Spider Family" when suddenly, Iron Man came in and repulsor blasted him in the face.

"You know Norman? I always hated your guts." Iron Man quipped. "And now, I just hate you even more."

Miles than swung in and landed next to Iron Man.

"Sup, Mr. Parker?" He said.

"Fools!" Goblin King exclaimed. "You are no match for me! You can't beat me!"

"Yeah, but we can occupy you until the cure is made." Peter pointed out. "Web Warriors, Assemble!"

"You always wanted to say that, did you?" Tony Stark questioned.

"Maybe."

The five then attacked Goblin King at all angles. They attacked with punches, kicks, webs, stings, and repulsor blasts. The Goblin King then tried fighting back with fire breath, claw slashes, and bites.

* * *

"Okay, the cure is ready." Liz said as she held the sample up.

"Are you sure this will work?" Harry asked.

"It **has** to work! We'll worry about what happens if it doesn't later. Right now, we need to release it into the city!"

"Already on it!" MJ said as she held the device that almost infected them.

* * *

The two heroes and three kids than continued to fend off against the Goblin as he fought back. The Goblin King than backhanded Iron Man making the nanotech of his suit fly off and Tony fall towards the city where the infected people were.

"Tony!" Peter called out.

His spider sense then went off warning him about the upcoming punch from Norman. He tried to dodge, but it was too late as Norman sent him flying. Norman than knocked the others away as they landed next to Peter.

"It's over!" Norman exclaimed. "I win! Say goodbye to your new city!"

"You don't pay attention, do you Norman?" Peter questioned. "I told you we were occupying you until the cure was made, which, by the way, is back at Alchemax."

Suddenly, a large cloud of blue smoke came from the top of Alchemax. And as the cloud came down, Norman suddenly felt, weaker. He started to feel more and more like his normal self. He then looked at his hands as they turned pale.

"No!" Norman exclaimed as his voice started to sound normal. "No!"

Norman than ran towards Peter as Peter jumped and kicked him off the roof and webbed him to the side of the building. Peter than remembered about Tony as he swung to where he fell and pulled him up.

"You ok?" Peter asked.

"Apart from being bitten by some Goblin-Human hybrids, I'm fine." Tony said. "By the way, that suit doesn't really...how should I say this... **suit** you."

"Yeah I know."

"You know what, I have a suit back at Stark tower that I think will look good on you. It's a little less red than blue and it has a white spider so..."

"White spider?"

"Yeah, it was actually Pepper's idea. She thought that the symbol should be more visible, that way people will **know** that you're Spider-Man."

"If it's any better than this old man suit, I'll take it."

* * *

Norman and Evelyn were then handed over to the police as the heroes celebrated their victory.

"I have a good feeling about all of you." Winston said as he walked off.

"Good feeling? Should we be worried?" Frozone asked.

"Hey, I'm only worried about turning into a Goblin." Tony half-joked.

"You guys can have the next shift." Elastigirl said as she picked up Jack-Jack. "I'm beat."

Logan than went up to Helen as she walked off and said, "Wait, Helen."

Helen than turned to see Logan.

"Yes?" She said.

"Um, I just wanted to say that...you and Bob have some really brave kids." Logan responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't be more happier for you. Um...just wondering...if me and you had any kids, would you let me see them from time to time?"

Helen than looked over to Violet talking to Voyd and said, "Yeah, of course." She then had a sense of guilt on her face as her smile turned to a frown.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine! I just...probably should go."

"Oh, okay."

 _What was that about?_ Logan thought.

* * *

The heroes then went to City Hall where they were made legal. After that, Tony and Steve agreed to bring the Avengers back together and to also train the Wannabes to become the next generation of Avengers. Also, Steve and his wife, Sharon had their first child and named her Peggy, after Sharon's Aunt and Steve's first love interest, Peggy Carter. Another thing, rumor has it that a familiar white haired woman joined in with S.H.I.E.L.D. But that's all just rumors, right?

 **The End?**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story! And stay tuned to read more of my other stories! And also, check out the after credits for hints as to what might happen in a sequel.**


	17. Credits and After Credits

**Written and Published by MarvelousManiac**

 **Reviews by Aztech 13, Atom King, Artemis Fowl IX, Shadow Joestar, Martin, The Great Godzilla, Dexter, KaijuBoy455, and** **masongrovesrocksxc117. (Thanks for reviewing.)**

* * *

Syndrome than collected the food from the prison cafeteria and put it on his plate. He then turned to the tables to find himself a seat to sit in. He went through all the tables and couldn't find a seat (or even a seat that people didn't want him sitting in). Eventually, he saw Otto Octavius sitting at a table with five other people.

One was a gigantic, buff man wearing a rhino costume. Syndrome could tell this guy was, none other, than the Russian nemesis of Spider-Man, Aleksei Sytsevich AKA Rhino. Another was a bald, skinny man with a tattoo of a lightning bolt on his head. Syndrome identified him as Maxwell Dillon AKA Electro. Another was also bald, but instead had a crooked nose that resembles a bird's beak. This man was clearly Adrian Toomes AKA Vulture. Another man had short, brown hair. This man was identified as Flint Marko AKA Sandman. And finally, there was a man with short, black hair and beard. And this man was another Russian enemy of Spider-Man, Kraven the Hunter. Otto than signals Syndrome to come sit down and Syndrome hesitantly accepts.

"Buddy, I assume you know everyone." Otto says.

Syndrome rolls his eyes at hearing his less-threatning name and says, "Indeed I do."

"You better." Max says. "Hey, aren't you that guy who built that robot so that you could pretend to be a hero?"

"Otto, when you said we were gonna have another member of the team, we thought that we were gonna have a **real** villain." Adrian Toomes mentioned.

Syndrome than clears his throat and says, "I also may have something to do with the missing Supers."

"I assure you gentlemen, that Buddy here is one of the best and the brightest." Doc Ock says as Buddy continues to ignore the fact that he is calling him by his real name. "Even if his ideas **are** questionable."

"Whatever, I just hope he doesn't get in way." Rhino says.

"So what is plan, Otto?" Kraven asks. "What will we do once we get out of here?"

"First things first, my body is growing weak. I'll be needing a new one."

* * *

A day after Norman was defeated, Peter was then in his new costume patrolling the streets. Now that Superheroes are legal, he can now swing around and fight crime without being charged by the cops. But, the only problem is that J. Jonah Jameson still didn't appreciate Spidey being a hero. Oh well, some things never change. Spidey than saw people in an alleyway. Four men were cornering a woman. The men looked armed and dangerous. And the woman looked helpless. Spider-Man than swung in to save the day.

"I guess you guys haven't heard." Spidey than said as he landed behind the thugs. "Superheroes are now legal, so I can do whatever I darn well please."

Peter than took out the crooks one by one as he webbed them up.

He then turned to the woman and said, "Next time, miss, try to avoid dark alleyways."

Pete than was shocked when he saw the woman's face. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and a face that would take him back all those years ago. _She looks like Gwen._ Peter thought. _Exactly like her! She even looks the same age when she..._

"Ok I will, thanks." The Gwen look-a-like said.

 _She even sounds the same._ Peter was then lost in thought as he just stood there with a shocked look under his mask.

"Are you ok?"

Peter than snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." He said. "It's just...you look like someone I used to know."

"Oh, ok. Uh, well I guess I'll be on my way then." The woman said.

"Uh, yeah! Uh, take care. And uh, stay safe."

Spidey than swung away as the woman walked out of the alley. The woman than looked up at Spidey while he swung as she said, "Take care, Peter."

* * *

Tony was than at Avengers tower with Steve just admiring the view from the window.

"I sure did miss this view." Steve said. "You can see the whole city from here. Feels only yesterday when we first formed against Loki and his army of Chitari. And now here we are about to train the next generation of Avengers. Crazy isn't it."

"Indeed, though I **do** have some experience training kids back when Peter was a teenager." Tony admitted.

"You mean back when he called you 'Mr. Stark' like you were his father or something? Yeah I remember. Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for the newcomers. You can come down too if you'd like."

"I'll be fine up here."

Steve was about to leave the room when Tony called him.

"Steve, Catch."

Tony than tossed an orange sphere at Steve as he caught it.

"What's this?" Steve questioned.

"Goodbye." Tony than said.

Steve than looked back at the orange sphere to see it was a pumpkin bomb. Tony than laughed maniacally as the bomb blew up in Steve's face. Tony than opened his eyes in horror to see that it was all just a bad dream. He then looked at Pepper laying beside him on the bed. He then cuddled up against Pepper and took a moment before he fell back asleep.


End file.
